Above Our Town
by LiveinJpg
Summary: Liam & Hayden have a date night at the Beacon Hills Fair. One shot, cute and fluffy.


Let me start off by saying that I write these fanfictions for myself, and I _choose_ to share them with the viewers of this website. I would like to clarify that the reviews regarding my spelling, spacing, and style of writing are unwanted. You came here to read a story about some fictional characters from a young writer, not from a published author. I am a tired college student who makes these stories up in between classes on my cellphone in the little 'notes' app. I'm sorry if you've a problem with my spacing and writing. I get these ideas ever so often and I have to write them down pronto. Once finished I publish them and then I never really look back. Thank you for the critiques I have received.

-LiveinJpg

" We don't have to do this Hayden, if you're scared-"

Liam Dunbar promised with sincerity as he gripped his girlfriend's hands tightly.

" No, I want to, promise," Hayden Romero interrupted with a smile as the couple walked towards an ominous looking Ferris wheel.

" I know you're afraid of heights you told everyone in Mrs. Little's class" Liam reminded her handing the ticket boy their passes before letting her into the Ferris wheel seat first.

Hayden giggled.

" you remember that?"

Liam blushed.

" well, yeah, you pinched my arm so hard it bled after I laughed"

Hayden threw her head back and laughed

" you were such a shit kid!" she exclaimed

Liam threw his hands up in defense and the action caused the seat to sway, Hayden paled the mood change Liam took the opportunity to comfort her, placing his jacketed arm around her shoulder she glanced at him with a thankful grin before nestling her head on his shoulder. With a loud creak and a crackle of old fairground music the ferris wheel began to turn with a lurch.

" Oh god," Hayden breathed squeezing her eyes closed and reaching for Liam's hand which he took in his immediately;

"hey, you're doing great sweetie" he whispered placing a kiss to her forehead before turning himself to enjoy the view.

" What's it look like from up here?" She asked with a gulp and Liam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"what's so funny?" She demanded eyes still shut and her hand clenching his,

" just, just, open your eyes; it's pretty great Hay, not gonna lie" he admitted as the ride rise to the highest point and Beacon Hills looked like a series of Christmas lights blinking in the distance. Hayden took a breath and opened one eye, then the other, then she looked at Liam who was grinning like a fool.

" See? You did it!" He encouraged taking this opportunity to kiss her rosy wind bitten cheek,

" Liam, distract me so I don't look down okay?"

He nodded and gripped her face in a gentle caress

" here goes nothing'" he whispered before taking her plump pink lips to his and engaging in a sweet kiss.

Hayden responded eagerly placing a dainty hand to his firm chest. The young couple were soon involved in a heavy makeout session, hands tangled in brunette hair and tiny moans escaping here and there. A sudden lurch separated the two as their bodies were pushed forwards by the sheer force of the ferris wheel's stop.

" What the hell" Hayden whispered quietly and Liam's eyes widened

" what the actual hell, of course this would happen to me dammit!" She screeched hands clapped over her eyes as she nearly burrowed into her boyfriend's side.

They had stopped at the very top of the ride, their seat dangling precariously in the breeze,

"we're going to die Liam" she whispered in a terrified breath and Liam, despite the situation laughed, she pinched him.

He tuned out Hayden's fiercely beating heart to focus on the conversation between the wheel manager and the mechanic " it looks like we'll be up here for a while" he told Hayden before he placed a long kiss to her forehead, " Liam," she whined he placed a soothing kiss to her lips.

" We could always jump down, neither of us would get hurt and even if we did we'd heal"

he suggested looking over the seat's edge, estimating the distance.

" Are you insane?" He shrugged and made a gesture with his fingers that indicated ' a little' Hayden gave a sigh of defeat.

" Where are your dads when we need them?" She groaned Liam gave a look of confusion,

" my dads?"

Hayden nodded.

" Scott and Stiles? They're basically your parents Liam don't tell me you can't see it"

Liam shook his head.

" I really don't though Hay,"

Hayden rolled her eyes.

" It's so obvious!" Liam was taken aback.

" I just don't get your reasonings they tie me up to trees-"

" to protect you"

" they yell at me all the time and-"

" for your own good so you learn from your mistakes"

" those douchebags always-"

" hey!"

Liam looked down to be met with the angry looking face of Stiles Stilinski and the sheepish grin of Scott McCall.

" What are you guys doing here?!" Liam asked in exasperation Scott gave a shrug and Stiles began to rant with a pointed finger

" listen puppy, can't two best friends enjoy a shitty Ferris wheel?"

Hayden took a deep breath and looked down at the two then she looked at Liam

" they followed you here" Hayden explained.

Scott cleared his throat.

" We most certainly did not" he avenged with a scoff Stiles nodded in agreement.

" We have a right to this wheel just like everyone else this is Ameri-"

the twinkling voice of Lydia Martin sounded from further down,

" yeah they followed you!"

She said this simply and Liam glanced down to see Parrish nodding in agreement.

" But why?" Liam wondered and Kira Yukimura answered from a different seat which she was swaying in alongside Malia.

" they don't trust Hayden" she amended but Malia being well... Malia gave a blunt statement

" they think her chimeraness will kill you so that's why they're here"

Liam ran a hand through his hair

" then why are the rest of you here?"

Lydia smirked.

"for the show of course"

this caused Liam, Scott, and Stiles to groan.

" Well I'm not going to kill my boyfriend!" Hayden yelled crossing her arms in annoyance

" yeah she's not trying to kill me! We're just making out sheesh!"

Hayden pinched him _very_ hard.

" I would never intentionally hurt Liam you guys" Hayden said Scott sighed from down below.

" we know Hayden but that's just it you would never hurt him intentionally it what about unintentionally?"

Stiles nodded his agreement.

Hayden let out a breath and turned her wide brown eyes to Liam

" you guys just have to trust me with him."

Liam smiled at her and took her hand in his.

" I trust you" he said softly and a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"I love you" she said shyly Liam froze and his hands began to sweat.

" I uh-" as he became a stuttering mess.

The Ferris wheel lit up once more and surged forward.

" you um, you don't have to say it back Liam it's okay,"

Hayden soothed and Liam remained in a catatonic state.

" You broke him!" Stiles yelled over the carnival music,

Hayden sighed.

"say it back idiot!" Lydia called

Liam remained still.

" When Scott told me he loved me I acted the same way" Kira semi whispered to Malia but the alpha heard her and cringed

" Stiles has never told me he loves me" Malia said with her blunt honesty and Stiles shrunk into his seat.

The Ferris wheel made its way back to the loading dock and Liam seemed to snap out of it enough to get out of the seat and walk to a bench to which Hayden followed.

" Crazy stuff right?" She asked nervously before squealing as he placed her on his lap.

" I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't say it right away"

Hayden smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,

" you do?"

She asked and to assure her he kissed her greedily, tangling his hands in her hair in order to pull her as close as possible the couple pulled away when they heard cheers coming from the Ferris wheel.

" Do you think they heard you?"

Hayden asked resting her forehead against his Liam laughed "oh yeah," then with a second thought he yelled,

" I love you guys too!"

A chorus of voices including a grumble from stiles reached his ears and with a wide smile he kissed Hayden once more as his pack cheered in the background.


End file.
